Procrastination At It's Finest
by Abbykinz813
Summary: Roxas is trying to finish an important essay, but Axel just won't let him. Too bad Roxy never really did have that much of an interest in writing it anyway. Hurray for procrastinating. AR One-shot. Beware, I'm new to this.


**Ah haha... ha... ha... Hello. So this is my first ever legit lemon. Like, I have another but they don't actually have sex. This one is all out. Oh god. I have no idea if I actually did a good job at all. Please don't hate me. It feels awfully short, too. **

**Aadfafasf. **

**Well, enjoy it if you can. I did actually have quite a lot of fun writing this xD**

* * *

><p>Axel let out a very frustrated huff as he lay on his boyfriend's bed, watching the blonde work diligently on an essay that he had long forgotten to finish until the very last day before it was due. Roxas was perfectly content with working on his project with Axel at his side, occasionally changing the song they were listening to. But Axel wasn't as entertained, though he too should have probably been working on a project of his own that was due in a few days.<p>

The redhead grinned, and after having pondered the idea for a while, decided to take action. He pressed just slightly closer to Roxas, brushing the messy blonde spikes over his ear before nuzzling into his neck.

Roxas attempted to shrug Axel away. "I've got to finish this, Ax." He said.

Axel simply hummed, planting kisses on his neck and cheek. Letting out a sigh the blonde allowed him to continue, knowing that the other probably wouldn't stop even if he kept asking. He hadn't, however, expected Axel to begin nipping and sucking at the flesh.

"H-hey!" Roxas warned, trying his darned best to hide the shiver that ran down his spine as he sat up slightly, pulling away. "Seriously, I'm trying to work on this."

"But _Roxy~_"Axel complained, hugging the blonde's waist. "You've been working for two hours already…"

"Yes, and I'm almost done, so please can you stop?"

The redhead pouted, but ceased his actions and resorted in resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. However, his patience only lasted a couple of minutes. He used his index finger to absent-mindedly trace the veins on Roxas' arm, then lightly trailed up to his shoulder and stopped at his neck. The blonde shivered, but remained silent. Axel blew lightly on his neck, trailing his finger back down and curling his entire hand over the much smaller one.

Roxas sighed, adjusting his seat on the mattress when the redhead kissed just under his ear and then bit down on the small piece of flesh. "Axel."

"Hm?" said man nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck.

"Can you stop?"

"Mm… probably not." He grinned.

The blonde sighed again. "Can you wait until I'm done?"

"Mm, nope."

"I _could_ make you leave." Roxas warned, though they both knew he would never do that. He was awfully clingy, though he would never admit it out loud, and it wasn't usually noticeable to others.

"You could…" Axel agreed, pausing to meet the pair of blue eyes glaring at him with half-hearted irritation. "But you won't."

Roxas grumbled to himself before replying. "I shouldn't have to. Look it'll only take me like five more minutes; I've got two paragraphs and the bibliography left and then I'm done. Can you _please_ wait until I'm done?"

The redhead thought for a moment and found a comfortable position to snuggle. "You have five minutes."

Roxas thanked him, and then continued to finish his essay, unaware that Axel was watching the clock for exactly (or as close as he could get to) five minutes to pass by. When the desired amount of time passed he sprung into action, closing the blonde's laptop quickly and snatching it out of his hands to set it on the night stand. Roxas was about to protest when a pair of very warm, eager lips stopped him dead in his tracks.

Axel crawled over him, pressing the blonde against the wall as he deepened the kiss, effectively destroying Roxas' thought process as he did so. He seemed to have that affect on the blonde. Axel broke the kiss to trail down his jaw line, leaving kisses wherever his lips brushed before he reached a spot on the boy's neck and bit down, sucking and licking at the tender flesh. He grinned when Roxas bit his lip, his toes curling at the action. Something that Axel had always found adorably cute was the fact that Roxas found it too embarrassing to let out any sound of pleasure, but still wasn't very good at controlling his reactions.

The redhead returned to kiss his lover, using his thumb to open the blonde's mouth just enough to allow his tongue access. Roxas sat up, pressing closer and unintentionally letting Axel snake his hand up to the small of his back, trailing up and down with the tip of his finger.

He shivered violently, letting out a whimper as Axel continued to run his hand down his back. Roxas, however, took it upon himself to move things to the next level and – with slightly shaky hands – tugged at the black t-shirt.

Axel smirked against his lips, breaking away for a bit of a breather and to help remove the thin article of clothing from his body, tossing it carelessly to the floor. The blonde ran his hands over the now bar skin, reconnecting the two's mouths. He was getting eager, now; it had been a while since they were able to be alone like this, and he definitely wanted to make the most of it. That said, he reached to undo the button of Axel's jeans, his own becoming just a bit too tight for comfort, but a large hand incasing his own stopped him.

"Ah-ah, Roxy." The redhead grinned, pulling his hand away. "Skin for skin, it's only fair."

Roxas huffed, making Axel chuckle. He always did get rather impatient as soon as he got passed his embarrassment. He removed his own shirt, tossing it alongside Axel's, and resorted to taking off his jeans as well. Only then did Axel remove his – rather quickly, as well – and pulled the blonde down farther so they were no longer sitting up. He kissed down his lover's chest to his stomach, pausing to bite here and there and ravishing in the small whimpers that escaped Roxas' lips. He stopped just above the hem of Roxas' boxers and licked up to his bellybutton before tugging the piece fabric down completely.

Roxas gasped, his face flushing brightly as he became completely exposed. Axel readjusted himself, but stopped just above the blonde's penis. And didn't move.

"_Axel_…" Roxas groaned when absolutely nothing happened.

"Yes, Roxas?" Axel grinned.

"Come _on_…" he begged.

"What's the magic word?"

Roxas groaned again. "_Please_, Axel..?"

"Please what?" he asked, his grin widening as the blonde became more and more impatient.

"Please…" he mumbled, his face growing red as he was forced to say the words aloud. "Please… blow me…"

He didn't need anymore of an opening than that, and without hesitation Axel took him in completely. The blonde gasped, his eyes snapping open at the sudden warmth and pressure surrounding his member. Axel grinned inwardly, moving up and down slowly, using his tongue to increase the pleasure.

Roxas had sat up, practically curled into a ball around the redhead, gripping the blood-red locks tightly. He didn't even bother to hold back the sounds he was making – didn't have the consciousness to remember.

Axel continued until he was just over the edge, until he had his toes curled so tightly they were turning white and Axel's hair was being pulled at almost painfully. He went all the way down, pressing his tongue against his shaft with extra pressure and swirling it around. The blonde cried Axel's name loudly, biting his lip as he moaned and squeezing his eyes shut. A large shiver rippled through his body before he collapsed, panting.

Axel grinned after cleaning up his mess, crawling back over the blonde. He wiped his mouth before planting a kiss on Roxas' forehead and then right on his mouth. Roxas moaned quietly, pulling him close.

"I love you." Axel whispered, kissing his cheek before reaching over to search through Roxas' nightstand drawer until he found what he needed. He squeezed a bit of the slippery substance onto his hand, rubbing it over each of his fingers before positioning one in front of the blonde's entrance. Once receiving a weak nod to continue, he slipped a finger inside.

Roxas winced slightly at the familiar yet strange feeling, remembering to let himself relax as Axel pumped his finger in slowly, eventually adding a second and then later a third until they both felt that he was ready. Axel had always been very cautious over that part; he hated seeing the blonde in pain if he hadn't prepped him enough, as had happened once before. Roxas kissed Axel passionately, for reassurance, and whispered love into his ear as the redhead entered him.

It was slow at first, with many silent questions of 'are you alright?' and 'should I stop?' As Roxas became used to the feeling – much quicker as he was getting more accustomed to them having sex over time – Axel picked up his pace, all forms of past worries completely forgotten. The two held each other tightly, moving their lips together as they pushed their bodies as close as they could in a very rough yet synchronized rhythm, the room filling with moans and whimpers.

It didn't take long for Roxas to start seeing stars, and Axel wasn't far behind. They held each other tighter, Roxas' nail digging into his lover's back and only further increasing Axel's pleasure – he always did enjoy a little pain.

"_Axel-"_ the blonde called, attempting to warn the other of his nearing climax.

Axel nodded, informing him that he was close as well.

Roxas came first, moaning out the redhead's name, who held on as he released just after and did his best not to completely collapse onto the blonde and squish him. The two lay, panting, side-by-side in silence for a long while, simply enjoying each other's company.

Axel rolled onto his side, hugging Roxas tightly. "I love you, so much."

**oOoOoOoOo**

"I love you too, Axel." He replied, resting his head against the taller boy's chest and closing his eyes. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.

Roxas groaned, typing frantically on his laptop as the last minutes of homeroom ticked by much to quickly for his liking. "This is all your fault." He said. "If I fail, I blame everything on you."

Axel only laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Don't worry, Roxy, you _always_ finish." He grinned at the memory of the other few occurrences where Axel had interrupted the blonde in the middle of a large homework assignment and Roxas had still managed to get it done in the short amount of time they had before school.

"I still have to do an entire bibliography and am supposed to come to class with it printed. And it's my second class." He said dreadfully, the keys clacking as he pressed them as fast as he could. He was determined to get it done, or else he would be in major trouble. He had to have it complete to pass, or else he'd have to take the class again next year.

The redhead sighed, amused that Roxas was so hurried to get it done. He wondered what the boy's reaction would be when he learned that the assignment wasn't due until the _next_ Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Did it suck or no? Reviews are very nice, so I can know if I should write more or go die in a hole for ever publishing this. Now, I need to stop procrastinating myself and work on my actual stories and homework xD<strong>


End file.
